


Five In The Morning

by ProfessionalPrettyBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: Clyde's a crybaby, I'll do something serious one day I promise, M/M, Neko Atsume is great, and I found this prompt and really liked it so y'know, and this is just really dumb dorky fluff, because tyde's gotta be written by somebody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalPrettyBoy/pseuds/ProfessionalPrettyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a prompt from tumblr! I wrote this a while ago but forgot to post it so here it is!</p><p>"It's five in the fucking morning, you wake me up because you're crying over Neko-fucking-Atsume?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I'll write something serious eventually, but today is not that day! So just enjoy this dumb fluff!

Token opened his eyes slowly, having to adjust to the darkness of the bedroom he lay still for a bit, listening... was Clyde... crying? He sat up and turned to face his boyfriend, rubbing his eyes sleepily,

"Babe, you okay?"

He asked softly, Clyde didn't respond, but let out two tiny sobs instead. Token sighed and looked at his boyfriend, Clydes hair was messy and sticking up at odd angles, his eyes were red and puffy and he was shakily holding his cell phone in his two hands,

"S-sorry, I woke you up..." Clyde whimpered,

Okay, now Token was concerned, he gently brought his arm around Clyde's waist, pulling the chubby boy closer to him,

"What is it..?" He hummed gently as he nuzzled Clyde's hazel nut hair, Clyde smiled up at Token,

"I'm just so happy..."

Token smiled and looked down at Clyde's phone, he had to admit getting Clyde to cry wasn't exactly difficult, but if Clyde was happy, then so was he. What he saw on the phone screen however made him push Clyde away instantly,

"Are you fucking kidding me Clyde?!" He spat, Clyde continued his sobbing, but smirked slightly at Tokens reaction,

"It's five in the fucking morning, you wake me up because you're crying over Neko-fucking-Atsume?!"

Clyde giggled a little, "I'm not crying over Neko Atsume!"

"Well what ARE you crying over then?!"

"Look man! COCOA JUST GAVE ME A MEMENTO!"

Token let out an exasperated sigh, before lying back down, turning away from Clyde,  
"Unbelievable..." he muttered, why was he dating such an idiot again?

"Oh my gosh, Tubbs, piss off!!" Clyde whispered leaving Token to smile into his pillow. Oh yeah, it was because he loved that idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies!!


End file.
